What If: Ryder the Future's Last Chance
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: A What if story about KH. What if Sora WAS hit by Xehanort's darkness thing? Then what? I know! Someone from the future comes to save us all! Join Ryder as she tells pieces of her story and how she saves Sora and Ven from the Darkness. But, who is she REALLY?


This is a "What if" story about Kingdom Hearts, Dream Drop Distance.

What if Sora WAS hit by Xehanort's of Darkness, and that Axel/Lea didn't save him?

What if Ven, Terra, and Aqua were released in the farther future?

What if Riku, trained someone, a girl, to wield THE original Key Blade, and another one, with Aqua, Terra, and Ven's help?

What if she saved the future?

Riku watched in horror as the darkness flew to Sora's unconscious body. What was worse, was that he couldn't help Sora at all. He was surrounded. "Sora!" Riku called frantically. But, that didn't help Sora. The darkness reached him. It hit him square on.

"Sora!?"

Riku, Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Organization 13, even Xehanort, watched in silenced, some stunned, others triumphant. Slowly, Sora's body stirred. "Sora?!" Riku rushed to Sora's chair. It lowered. He rushed to Sora's side.

"Sora!? Sora!? Can you hear me?!" Riku called.

Sora opened his eyes slowly. Riku smiled, but, then looked in disgust and horror. Instead of Sora's usual happy, go-lucky blue eyes, his eyes were now a yellowish-gold. "No," Riku muttered, stepping back.

Sora laughed manically. He looked like he was ready to throttle someone dead. "My thirteenth vessel is finally here!" Xehanort called. "The Key Blade War has begun!"

Sora got up and walked towards Riku. Riku took a step back. Sora's eyes flashed blue. "R-R-Run," he struggled. "Sora! I know you're in there! Try to break free! You can do it!" Riku urged. Sora's eyes switched back to yellow.

He lunged at Riku, kicking him in the gut. "Riku!?" Mickey cried, running up to his friend. "S-S-Sora," Riku muttered before passing out. "Sora's full power has been unleashed! Nothing cam stop him!" Xehanort shouted.

"No," Mickey muttered, dragging Riku back to the center of the circle (You know what I mean folks). 'We're out numbered. And plus, non of use will fight Sora,' Mickey thought. "Go Sora! Show them your ultimate power!"

Sora lunged, but, was knocked away by someone. "Sorry Sora! Not happening!" She said. The girl landed. In her hand, was a Key Blade. "What!? A Key Blade!?" Mickey cried.

She turned to Mickey. He stumbled away. Her eyes...They were...So...Unusual...

They weren't Xehanort's gold-yellow, but, they weren't Riku or Sora's blue. They were...Changing. Each second, they changed color. Blue, then green, then pink, then, red, then purple.

"What!? Who are you!?" Xehanort exclaimed. "I am of No importance to YOU Xehanort! You can call me Will!" The girl shot back. She looked Xehanort straight in the eyes. Her eyes changed to red.

"You!"

"Me!"

Mickey glanced between the girl and Xehanort. Did they know each other? And, who was the girl. Isa attacked the girl but, she blocked effortlessly. "I was trained under tough, ruling, and unfair, rules and locations-" She kicked and swiped Isa, tossing him away- "But, I'm here now! So THAT'S what matters!"

She ran up to Sora and jabbed him in the neck. "Sorry Sora," she whispered. Sroa fell unconscious in the girl's arms. "Sora!? What did you do to him!?" Mickey yelled. "Hush up King Mickey! I'm trying to save you and Sora here!" the girl screamed in Mickey's head.

"Get her!"

"Sorry, but, we must get going," the girl said. Mickey, Riku and the others fell down in a white portak. "See 'ya later Xehanort! You will not live after this," the girl said, slowly slipping into a portal.

"You! I remember you now! Your sister! She-"

"My sister has nothing to do with any of this any more. She's lost because of you. Now, I'm here to finish what everyone started. Once and for all,"

She slipped in the portal. Her eyes showed something which Xehanort feared.

A promise.

She'd promised to Destroy him.

And she wasn't going to backfire on that promise now.

Not when she finally has the chance.


End file.
